Love and Revenge
by Akemi Spangler
Summary: Rated M for language & possible future lemons. The guys see Sasuke while on a mission in Suna. As they chase him Itachi nabs Sakura! Pairings:SasuSaku (Main), one-sided ItaSaku (Sorry to the ItaSaku fans but I ship SasuSaku but I'm flexible with Sakura pairings) It starts slow but please bear with it R&R! currently in hiatus due to lack of ideas and just needing a break from Naruto
1. The Mission

**Hey there it's Akemi! Well this is my second fanfic and I just hope you all like it! The pairings are SasuSaku (Main), NejiTen, ShikaIno, KibaTem, NaruHina, and one-sided ItaSaku (Sorry for all you ItaSaku and ShikaTem fans but I ship ShikaIno and SasuSaku. Gomenasai!)**

**Neji: Akemi-chan does not own Naruto or any Naruto-related stuff except for this plot.**

**Shikamaru: She would also like for you to R&R. Go ahead and flame, she wants the feedback… why am I here again?**

**Neji: Because she is writing about you and several others and part of your deal with vetoing certain parts is to be part of the first disclaimer.**

**Shikamaru: …troublesome…**

**Me: Ok guys, you can go. See ya in your first scenes **

**Sakura POV**

I walked into Ichiraku and ordered my usual miso ramen before sitting next to my teammates. Naruto was, as usual, stuffing his face with ramen in a disgusting fashion that I became accustomed to, Kakashi was giggling at his book porn and Sai was smiling his oh-so-annoying fake smile.

"Hey, Ugly." He greeted me. Kakashi put away his smut, for fear I would slaughter him, and Naruto swallowed the remnants of his, judging by the stack in front of him, sixth bowl of ramen.

"Sai, Kakashi, Naruto." I greeted. Usually I was a bit warmer in my greeting but this wasn't a social call. There was a reason why I asked them to meet here. "Tsunade-shishou has a mission for us. She wanted me to gather you all and tell you that we need to be in her office for briefing in an hour."

"We?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You're coming this time?" His question wasn't misplaced. I'm a medic, one of the best in the Fire Country. Second only to my shishou, a fact that I am incredibly proud of. My skills were usually needed in the village, so I didn't often get to go on missions. My time was spent at the hospital tending to the sick and the wounded.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "She won't tell me what's going on until we're all together, but I'm guessing I need to go to Suna or someplace and need a protection detail." This was also not uncommon. When I did have a mission outside the village it was usually for healing and, though I can take care of myself, being the second best in Fire Country I am a highly desirable person. Even more than shishou, but that's mostly because if you go after her your death will not be pretty. They have a better chance of getting me, but they never have before.

I quickly ate my ramen and we all walked to the Hokage Tower. Other than the mission, it was all pretty normal. I was laughing at Naruto yelling and making a fool of himself, Sai was telling him to shut up and Kakashi just sighed and pulled out his novel. But we all shut up and focused the minute we walked through to my shishou's office door.

"You're early." Was Tsunade-shishou's only comment.

"Yeah, yeah just get onto the mission Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up and let her speak, dickless." Sai said with his usual fake smile. Kakashi and I had to hold back Naruto to keep him from attacking. Tsunade punched him, rubbed her forehead and poured a glass of sake. _Just like always._ I thought with a smile before turning my attention to Tsunade.

"As I'm sure you've guessed Sai, Kakashi and Naruto, you three will be on a protection detail. Sakura's needed in Sunagakure. There's a small epidemic going around, killing small children and hindering their shinobi. Sakura is needed to help find a cure. You leave in the morning. Dismissed, except for you, Sakura. You stay behind for a moment." I waited patiently as the three left before turning my full attention to Tsunade.

"Sakura, you need to be extra vigilante on this mission." She told me. "I've received word that the Akatsuki are gunning for you. We both know what will happen if you get captured." We exchanged a look and simultaneously shuddered. Naruto would go berserk trying to find me. It'd be like handing the Akatsuki a pissed off kyuubi gift wrapped with a big bow on the top.

"I won't fail you, shishou." I said, bowing. Her face softened and she stood up and walked over to hug me. My own parents were both dead. My father on a mission gone wrong and my mother… She was never really there afterwards. Eventually she just gave in. Tsunade-shishou became my mother figure and, like Shizune-nee-san, she considers me a daughter.

"I know." She stated. "You never have before and you never will. No matter what I'm proud of you." With one final hug she sent me on my way to pack. I met Kakashi outside the tower, and he walked me to my home. Despite his love for his pornographic books, he tried to refrain from reading them when I was around, so it made the walk much more pleasant.

"We need to watch Naruto closely." I told him, relaying what Tsunade-shishou told me. He just nodded and rubbed his chin through his mask. A familiar gesture, to me at least.

"I'll keep him in line." He said. "I'd better get a seal or two from Jiraiya though. Just in case." I nodded and gave my old sensei a hug. "See you in the morning Sakura-chan! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" I replied as he kissed my cheek through his mask and poofed away in a puff of smoke. I shook my head at his antics. Kakashi was like a father to me but sometimes I felt like a mother trying to reign in her reckless son. I walked into my small house and started to tidy up a little before packing and made a mental note to ask Ino-pig to come by and water my plants while I was gone. Who knew how long this mission might take.

I packed my regular black spandex shorts, light pink buckle skirt, red clan shirts, and, after some thought, a lightweight cloak and extra chest-bindings. _Better safe than freezing and sorry._

_**No doubt!**_ I sighed as Inner Sakura added her two cents.

_I thought I got rid of you finally…_

_**Nope, I just didn't have anything to say.**_

_A first!_

_**Shut it.**_ She went off again and sulked in the depths of my mind.

I made a quick call to Ino, who agreed to come by every few days to water plants and put my mail on the table so I wouldn't trip over a whole bunch when I came home, and got dinner. It wasn't anything big. Just miso soup and some sushi I bought earlier so I wouldn't have to cook much before our mission. I made some onigiri for lunches (enough for about eight people because knowing my boys; they'll have forgotten to bring anything but instant ramen (Naruto) and protein bars (Kakashi and Sai). I soon slinked off to take a quick shower, relaxing under the spray of hot water and dressed in a fishnet t-shirt with a sand village forehead protector (a gift from Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to show that I'll always be considered a part of Suna) covering my chest where it mattered (while I'm not as big as my shishou, I still have a relatively big chest) and a pair of black panties. I already packed a few more fishnet shirts and, obviously, underwear, but in the morning I'd back the headband. It would be tied around my upper right arm while I was in Suna.

I crashed on my king-sized bed (hey, a girl deserves _some_ luxuries. Especially when she's constantly draining her chakra while healing and is forced to sleep for hours on end to recharge.) And fell asleep almost instantly, even though it was still the very early hour of nine o'clock. And didn't move until morning.


	2. Onwards to Suna!

**Hey so this is the second chapter and also, I made a small error in my last story, ****It Started At A Rave**** (Rated M, and for good reason!). Kami, contrary to popular belief, does not mean God in Japanese. It means hair… so now that I have my facts straight:**

**Gami: Japanese for "God" often replaced by "Kami" which means "hair"**

**Kami: Japanese for hair, and is often confused with "Gami" which means "God".**

**well… umm… that's it for now… thank you for reading!**

**Sakura: oooo! My turn! My turn! Akemi-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto related! Just the plot to this fanfic!**

**Me: oh right! I forgot about the disclaimer. Thanks Sakura-chan! A reward for remembering! *Offers a red kimono with the Haruno circle on the back between the shoulder blades and a cherry blossom pattern on the front***

**Sakura: Pretty! Arigato Akemi-chan! Can I wear it to the next festival in the story?**

**Akemi: I'll make sure you wear it in one of my chapters. But the readers will ****_never know when! MUWAHAHAHAHA!_**

***Sakura joins the evil laughter and the two of them yuk it up while Akemi writes the story***

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I groaned when my alarm clock went off. Oh how I hated that incessant buzzing. Dragging my ass up I groggily made my way across my room to where it lay on my desk. I learned long ago to keep in away from me when I first wake up. I've lost too many alarm clocks and don't wish to buy another. Besides, I liked this one. It has a mini video camera that I can activate with chakra. Perfect if there's ever a midnight creeper in my house. I quickly deduced that I wasn't going to wake up properly without a shower, and quickly stripped and hopped in. While I didn't need one, I found that it's both soothing and a wonderful way to wake up the body. I sighed once as I ran a hand through my short, pink hair. In the profession of a medic, having long hair can be troublesome, but I still missed it.

_Although,_ I mused, _it would be perfect if I got into a fight. That jutsu…_ I quickly ran shampoo through my hair and started soaking in conditioner, pumping minute traces of chakra to speed up the hair growth process. When I washed out the conditioner it was down to the top of my thighs. A bit longer than I was aiming for, which was the small of my back (hey, perfect chakra control or not, I still slip up every so often if it's something unimportant like hair growth!) but it just meant that the range of the jutsu lengthened.

Hopping out, I got dressed in my usual attire, made my bed quickly, and threw last night's clothing into the dirty clothes hamper. I picked up my sand village headband and softly stroked the red cloth that the metal plate was attached to with a sentimental smile of the day I got it. I had been called back to Suna to help train some new medics that were to start working at their hospital. The day before I went back home, there was a small festival to thank Gami-sama for his blessing of letting us get Gaara's body back and a candle service for Chiyo-baa-san.

After I was called up in front of the village and the three siblings presented it to me. They called it a thank you. They told I helped to save Kankuro by removing the poison and give him the antidote and kept Chiyo-baa-san alive long enough for her to decide to give life back to Gaara. While there was a sacrifice, in their eyes I was an important factor in saving two precious people in the village. On that day, they gave me a gift beyond a headband. They made me a legal citizen of Sunagakure as well as Konohagakure.

Snapping out of my reverie, I carefully put my much-loved gift between two of my shirts, under my cloak, so I knew I wouldn't lose it or anything on the trip there. Grabbing my bag, I stopped by my kitchen to grab the food I made plus bottles of water and some protein shakes. As chalk-like as they taste, they would be good to save time when we were close to the Suna. Stopping once in front of my door, I put on my knee-high low-heeled boots and grabbed my sleeping bag and attached it to the top of my backpack. I ate a protein bar and had a shake I grabbed specifically for this morning's breakfast on the way to the gate. I threw wrapper and empty bottle away at a small garbage can inside Ichiraku, a common occurrence on the few times I had a mission and got to leave Konoha.

I got there at the same time as Sai. Naruto, like always, was first there.

"OHAIYO SAKURA!" Naruto shouted. I minced slightly at the loud tone.

"Quiet down dickless." Sai told him straight-faced. Naruto opened his mouth to yell something else but I cut him off before a single sound rolled off his tongue.

"He's right. You'll wake the whole village. Oh I told Kakashi that we'd be leaving three hours earlier than we were so he'd be here on time. When he gets here, Naruto, we'll holler 'You're late!' like usual but please do it quietly." Naruto nodded. Sai never got anywhere with him. I was practically Naruto's sister. We grew to love each other as siblings. He always listened to me… unless I said something about eating less ramen. Then he'll clamp his hands over his ears and yell "LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" like a child. It was actually rather amusing. Not even five seconds after I said it, a poof of smoke appeared in front of us.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and I quietly yelled,

"So sorry, I would've been here earlier but I saw two hoodlums mugg-" He started, but, like always, Naruto and I cut him off.

"LIAR!" We both yelled (still quietly). My surrogate father smiled behind his mask.

"Shall we go then?" He said. He phrased it like a question, but we all knew it was a command. We walked through the gates and started walking. It was just barely light out, the sun was making beautiful pinks and yellows and oranges in the sky as it rose. I smiled at the beauty and sighed. Once the sky was light enough, we took to the trees, using tiny amounts of chakra in our feet to propel us from tree to tree. It was wordless until about noon when Naruto started to complain about needing food. We took a small break, eating the onigiri, or in my case a powerbar because eight peoples worth of onigiri would be just enough for them to make it to Suna, and sipping water until my boys and I were satisfied.

Once again running through the trees I was mentally going through different resting spots. With our pace, we'd be able to make it to the caves about an hour before it started to get dark, but if we kept going, we'd make it to the clearing next to the little river just before sundown. It's also the ideal spot to watch the sunset and refill our water bottles with fresh water, as well as get us even closer to our destination. Kakashi and I nodded at each other and I took point, just as we've done countless times before.

I led them miles past the caves; I could feel Naruto's worried look and a slight change in energy in Sai. He was wondering what exactly I was doing. Kakashi and I were the only ones at ease. I actually had miscalculated. We got to the meadow slightly earlier than I thought we would. It just gave us time to set up more though. I sent Sai to get firewood while Naruto and Kakashi pitched two tents, one for Naruto and me, one for Kakashi and Sai. It was an arrangement that worked perfectly for everyone.

The tents, I noted with satisfaction, were twist tents. They unfolded themselves, we staked them down, and in the morning took out the stakes and two people would take diagonal corners and twist in opposite directions to fold it back up. Easy, quick, big time saver. While they got to it I concentrated a tiny amount of chakra in my pinky finger and tapped it to the ground, making a small, campfire sized crater. When Sai came back I set up the wood and used the same technique I used to draw the poison out of Kankuro's body on the stick, drying it out until I was sure it would light easy. Kakashi took over from there while the others and I changed into our PJs. I added on a pair of shorts over my panties though. After everyone was stripped down, Naruto and Kakashi went to wash the clothes in the river while I made dinner and used Sai as my little errand boy while we made snide little remarks at each other. Despite how it seems to most people though, it's affectionate banter though.

After everyone was back, we ate and I used the metal tent poles I thought to bring to set up little drying racks for our clothes as they stayed next to the fire. I took first watch. We weren't expecting trouble but better to be safe than sorry. The clothes were dry by the end of my shift so when Kakashi took over, I folded them and put them in the respectable tents and went to bed. The next morning after eating, we did a teardown which went as smoothly as when it went up. And once again, at barely dawn, we were off. Gliding through the trees effortlessly. A team, regardless of our lack of one particular member. One I try not to think of too often. But  
we _will_ bring him home, Naruto and I. I swear it on _my_ ninja way.


	3. The Solution To Suna's Problem

**Hey Akemi again. I know, I know, "go away and get on with the story so I can either enjoy it or hate it and laugh at your despair!" just gotta do a quick disclaimer and then I'll get out of your hair. Also, I got tired of writing "****Sakura POV****" for no apparent reason so unless I say otherwise it is in her POV.**

**Sai: Akemi-san does not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. She only owns this plot, which is actually fairly decent for someone who's writing this in the middle of the night.**

**Kakashi: Read and Review. Don't be afraid to flame. She wants to know what she can do to improve.**

**Naruto: Also, there is a point to all of this. She's leading up to the main event. Please be patient and try to bear with the slow-ish first few chapters. She really is trying! **

This system went on for three days. On the forth I took the extra time to tie my sand village forehead protector onto right bicep, using a special knot Temari showed me so that it won't come off during battle or daily errands, but simple to undo. We reached the gates of Suna by noon and I smiled at the guards. They opened to gates and we went to check in with the Kazekage, a.k.a. Gaara. When we got there he looked at us with a half smile.

"Panda-chan!" I cried and flung my arms around him, nearly knocking him over. Gaara and I had become close while I was in Suna. Well… As close as you can get with Gaara. He doesn't mind if I touch him and we can hold conversations and just sit and enjoy each other's company but from there that's where it mostly ended. He hates it when I call him 'Panda-chan' but I can't help it! He looks like a panda and it's cute!

"If you ever call me that in front of my villagers Sakura…" He sighed, exasperated and hugged me one-armed before releasing me.

"GAARA WAS THAT SAKURA?" I heard Temari call. She came in and we both squealed a little and hugged, talking about random stuff. I told her how Kiba was doing and how she should visit soon or he'll start howling forlornly on top of a house in the middle of the night. She told me how she fixed up my room to look like mine at Konoha but in a more forest-like way, as mine at home looks very desert-like and gushed about how long my hair was, and I explained about the jutsu and how I made my hair so long so fast.

We walked to my room and dropped off my stuff and I marveled over the absolutely amazing job Temari did. Words could not even describe the loveliness. The walls were a painted mural of a forest so real it was like I could reach out and touch a tree and feel the rough bark beneath my fingers. The ceiling was made to look like the daytime sky with the sun peeking out from behind a lone cloud and creating a warm glow you could almost feel on your skin.

"Temari, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "A polar opposite of my room!" I looked in the bathroom and saw green-tinted white walls with a hand painted picture of a river flowing through the trees, slightly off to the left side. A deer drinking from it a little ways ahead. "Gorgeous! Thank you so much! I love it!" I hugged her and then we got down to the serious business.

"We don't know what it is, but it travels fast. We need to get it isolated and figure out a vaccine, and soon." She stated, and started going into detail about what the symptoms were. She may not be a medic, but she knew enough to brief me on the basics of what I needed to know. We reached the lab and we exchanged goodbyes. I put on my doctors/lab tech. coat and got to work. I used drops of already drawn blood samples, trying to find something both common and uncommon. My main clues came from when I looked at the "before the virus" blood of the shinobi. I found a common factor between the several different blood types and isolated it before going back and searching for it again in the children's' blood. It took three days but I was finally able to completely isolate the virus and separate it from the DNA. But it was finally done. All that was left was the vaccine itself.

That was more difficult. It took two weeks before I figured it out. I was constantly falling asleep at the desk I was working at, and skipping meals, but it was worth it. I was 100% sure it would work. All that was left was the test. Temari insisted on being the lab rat. I injected her with the virus vaccine and waited three days before letting her into a quarantine area. She was there for two days. She should've been dying or dead by the virus by then, but was still standing, walking, talking, _breathing_. We had found our answer. And by the end of the month, everyone would be safe from the micro-killer.


	4. Sasuke Appears!

**Hey, Akemi here once again. Forth chappie and finally where things start to get a little interesting. Thanks for bearing with me through the first few chapters. Had to have been a little tough but hopefully this'll make up for it!**

**Sasuke: Akemi doesn't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story.**

**Karin: Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Why are we still heeeeerrrrreeeee?!**

**Suigetsu (someone please tell me if I spelled that right. It's 3 in the morning and I'm too tired to look it up): SHUT UP KARIN NO ONE LIKES YOU! NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY!**

**Karin: wha- …bu-… he-… you-… Sasuke-kun! Aria! Are you really going to let him talk to me like that?!**

**Sasuke: Hn. (Yes because it's true. Gotta be bilingual when talking with Sasuke)**

**Akemi: *Hits her* IT'S AKEMI YOU DUMB SLUT! NOT ARIA! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ARIA?! AND FUCK YEAH HE CAN TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT CAUSE HE'S TELLING THE FUCKING TRUTH!  
*everyone stares at her***

**Akemi: …ummm…. On with the show!**

**Sasuke POV**

I watched her as she slumped in her chair. The pinkette had been working herself to the bone. It took fifty days but she finally got the vaccine figured out and distributed. We had seen them camping their first day out. We were close enough to the village that the three of us left Suigetsu, Karin, and I started masking our chakra. It's how they didn't notice. The four of them moved so effortlessly together. It was magnetizing. I didn't like they replaced me but it was to be expected. What surprised me the most was how Sakura had taken the lead so easy. One exchanged nod with Kakashi and she had taken over. I had already known she was thinking of something. She was distracted, yet aware. When they passed the caves and I saw the strange look she got from Naruto I concluded they were looking for a place to rest, but she wasn't planning on the caves.

He watched her tell the replacement, Sai, to gather firewood. He obeyed instantly and Kakashi and the dobe started putting up tents. The twist kind. The ones that go up and tear down easy. I watched as she surveyed and then went to work… sort of. I saw her concentrating look, bored, yet focused. Like she'd done it a million times. I watched as she raised her right pinky and tapped the ground, creating a small, campfire sized dent in the ground.

That guy came back with wood and that same look came across her face. Her hand glowed and she sucked the moisture right out of the branch. Then the three went into the tents. Naruto was forced to wait outside for a minute. Then she came out. Sakura had really filled out. Her chest barely kept decent by the forehead protector that looked like it was tied to the t-shirt fishnet. A pair of spandex shorts hugged her hips, showing off her shapely rear. Soon all of them were down to either their sleepwear or their skivvies (Naruto). She sent Naruto and Kakashi away, to wash the clothes I assumed. Sakura started cooking and soon there was a delicious smell coming from the pot where she was creating a camping culinary masterpiece.

Sai acted as her little lap dog. They were also constantly insulting each other but it seemed… different… affectionate almost. They all ate and she used tent poles to hang up the clothes. Then they went to bed, with her having first watch. I felt like a stalker, watching her like this. But I just kept watching. Kakashi took over after a while and she folded the now-dry clothes and put them where they all belonged.

This pattern followed for three days. On the forth Sakura came out of her tent a bit later than usual. She had a new addition to her outfit. Another forehead protector, on her right arm just below her shoulder. It had the sand village symbol on it._ Wonder what that's about…_ I mused.

"Sasukeeeee-kuuuuuuuuun!" I heard a whine behind me, bringing me back to the present. "Can we go now? It's soooo boring watching that pink slut and those guys!" Normally I don't hit girls but for Karin, after she made that comment, I gladly made an exception. The loud thwack of my backhand echoed loudly in the otherwise silent air, and her annoying little whine.

"Get out of here Karin. You are nothing but an annoying, selfish, spoiled little whore and I am tired of your constant complaining. You have five seconds to leave before I slaughter you where you stand." I felt immense satisfaction at the fear shooting through her eyes before she turned and ran like the coward she is. I started to smirk but cut off abruptly. My old sensei, was in the room with Sakura. So was the dobe. And they were staring right at me.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd a cliffhanger! Not a true SasuSaku without a few dramatic moments like that. I'll get to working as soon as I can but for now, ja ne!**


	5. Taking Down Karin, Taken Down By Itachi

**Hey no characters are pointing out the obvious so I get to do it. I don't own Naruto or any Naruto-related things. The plot is mine though. Well, review! Please! I'm dyin' here! I don't know whether to continue with this or not :'( seriously, even if they're flames, throw me a bone. Can't do better unless people tell me I'm doing stuff wrong! …And now that I've done my begging, back to the story!**

**Sasuke POV**

_Shit!_ I thought as I leapt away. _Ok, think Uchiha._ _Sakura would kill them if they left her and she probably won't wake up for a while so I should be fine for a while. At least until Kakashi has a chance to set the dogs._

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you running? What happened?" I growled at Karin.

"I thought you left."

"To give you space, like you wanted." We just kept running and Suigetsu quickly joined us. "They spotted me after our little disagreement, Karin. They probably won't be catching up to us for a while though." And then a giggle I hadn't heard in a long time rang through the air.

"Think again, Sasuke." I heard Karin yelp and another familiar laugh. I turned just in time to see a flash of bubblegum pink, but I was instantly distracted by my more immediate problem. Three chakra signatures coming toward Suigetsu and I. Two of them I've known for so long they'll be forever ingrained in my subconscious.

"Shit." I said. "They caught up faster than I thought."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura…Sakura…" The voice was familiar. Kakashi?

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Now that one was definitely Naruto. He's so quiet though. How unlike him. Kind of nice actually…

"HEY UGLY! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Now that got me going.

"DAMNIT SAI! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I shouted and punched in his direction, only succeeding in punching a wall that was previously behind him and making my hand bleed. Healing it I turned on the three of them with a glare that would've made Sasuke applaud. "Why the hell did I just get such a rude wakeup call?"

"Fine, Ugly, if you don't want to go after Uchiha then go back to sleep." Sai said, turning away and heading out the door.

"Damnit! Why didn't you say something sooner?! Where'd he go?!"

"Follow me." Kakashi said as he leapt from the window and across the rooftops of the buildings. I followed after him, using chakra to make my leaps faster and wider. It wasn't long before I felt their signatures.

"I got Karin." I stated. No way was I going to let someone else hand that red-haired bitch's ass to her. She's pissed me off _way_ too much. I shielded my own chakra from them and waited, slowly gaining.

"They spotted me after our little disagreement, Karin. They probably won't be catching up to us for a while though." I heard Sasuke say. I couldn't help it. I laughed slightly and unshielded my chakra. I leapt on at Karin.

"Think again, Sasuke." I said as I heard the little bitch yelp when I pulled her down. I giggled again as I brought her down through the trees, instantly jumping away when we hit the ground. Immediately I took in my chakra amount.

_Not much. Just enough for a few punches and that jutsu. I should've slept more. I let myself get too drained while I was working…_

_**It'll be enough to put her in her place.**_

_Damn straight!_

I went after her with a punch that would've made most men weep in pain, mostly testing her. She was slow. I got her in the face without even trying. This was going to be easier than I thought! She was stunned for a second then came at me. I ducked her kick and blocked her kuni with my own, the clash of metal on metal met my ears and I grinned.

_Finally putting up a fight. Too bad I actually want to get this over with and help hunt down Sasuke._

Leaping back, I fisted my hair at just above shoulder length and slashed my kuni through it. The sound reminded me of the chunin exams all those years ago, the first one from before Sasuke and Naruto left. I shook off the memory and threw my hair as close as I could to her staring at me, puzzled, and started firing off hand signs at a rapid pace, not even thinking their names like I had to do when I first created it.

_Tch. Idiot._

"Sakura Ruto wa o Rokku no jutsu!" I cried and slammed my hands to the ground. My hair melted into earth below us, changing color to match it. I couldn't help but smile at her dumbfounded face. Who knew she was such an idiot?! I overestimated her.

She cried out when they grabbed her, Sakura tree roots springing up and wrapping themselves up her legs and pulled her to her knees and up her wrists and arms. Despite my fatigue, I smiled coldly. The jutsu had used up more chakra than I thought. There was also a good distance between us though.

_We'll have to make this quick._

_**One punch? Please? C'mon, break those idiotic glasses and tell her she was an idiot for thinking that she could ever get Sasuke! Please? Add insult to injury?**_

_Won't do any harm I guess. She's going to die anyway and it's true. I doubt Sasuke could ever love anyone but revenge._

It still hurt, but I learned long ago to accept that fact. He loved revenge, and would do anything to get it. I walked forward and delivered one punch. A pretty damn good one too, for barely using any chakra. Broke her nose and those annoying glasses.

"Wow. You look so much better now! Half your nose on the left side of your face really suits you!" I exclaimed. "Before you die you should know something, and it's my pleasure to tell you. I'm adding insult to injury as well as letting you know the truth. Sasuke doesn't love you, or anyone else. The only thing he's ever loved is revenge ever since his family died. It's partially not your fault. Partially. You're also an annoying bitch."

I twirled my kuni, wondering how to kill her. I was caught between repeatedly stabbing her, slitting her throat, and breaking her neck. Morbid, I know, and probably a little bit awful that I didn't feel any remorse or even sick at the fact of killing someone, but I recently became a Jounin and my next step was Anbu. There were going to be assassinations, and truth be told she's been on our list for a while. As weak as she is, she was with Sasuke and Suigetsu. That made her a very expendable target.

"How cruel." Said a male voice behind me. I recognized the voice before I felt the chakra or saw his face and stiffened.

_**RUN!**_ Inner and I both shouted as I took a leap for the trees. I couldn't take him on. I was definitely too weak. It'd be like me taking on Karin if I had killed her with that first punch. He was in front of me before my feet hit the tree branch. He pushed me against it and blinked at me, activating it, the Mengekyou Sharingan. I knew what would happen before it did. I looked at Uchiha Itachi square in the face and spat in a very unladylike manner before falling under the spell of the first kaleidoscope Sharingan form.


	6. Sakura Was Kidnapped!

**DUN DUN DUHHN! Itachi has Sakura! What shall happen next? Let's see what my incredibly random mind decides to pull outta thin air!**

**Itachi: Akemi doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto related, just the plot of this fanfic.**

**Ohhh I almost forgot! Yes, I got the idea for Sakura's jutsu from the anime, the episode where Ino uses her hair to trap Sakura during the chunin exams. It gave me a vague idea and I wanted it to be kind of personalized to her element, which in my fanfic is earth. They haven't actually said anything in the manga as far as I've read.**

**9696969696969696969696969696 96969669696996969696969696**

**Karin POV**

I felt my eyes go wide when I saw Sasuke-kun's brother._ Why is he HERE?! Waaaahhhh! Sasuke-kun! Save me!_ (a/n idk what really goes on in Karin's mind so I'm pretty much just making her some weak little cry baby right now. If it pisses people off well… too bad.) Right then he looked at me with cold eyes and smirked.

"You weren't even worth her time you diseased thing." He said as he looked at me. I tried to shrink back but the bitch's damn jutsu still had me under control. I watched with disgust as he stroked her hair a few times. Don't get me wrong, I hate her, but she definitely deserved better than having Uchiha Itachi petting her, that's just gross. "You made her cut her hair. Her chakra levels were low enough that she had to use that jutsu." I watched as he picked her up and disappeared and panicked a little. _Aw shit… I'm still trapped in her fucking jutsu!_ In that moment I did the only thing I could.

"SASUKEEEEE-KUUUUUUN!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

**Sasuke POV**

The dobe and Kakashi had caught up to me pretty soon after Sakura took Karin down for a little spar. It'd be interesting to see who would win, I haven't seen Sakura in combat yet but it's pretty obvious that she's not the same weak genin. _Then again,_ I mused,_ After the first chunin exam she never really was the same…_

"SASUKEEEEE-KUUUUUUN!" I heard Karin shriek. Naruto, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Me, and even the replacement, Sai winced.

"Annoying, loudmouthed little…" I heard Suigetsu start, I waited for the explosion but then he just frowned. "Wait… If she had beaten the kunoichi she'd be here already explaining her death in detail. And she's not dead, obviously…" We all shuddered as she let out another nasally, high pitched wail.

"SASUKE-KUN PLEASE! SASUKE! PLEASE! S-SUIGETSU!" Both of our heads snapped in that direction.

"Yo teme, what the hell's going on?"

"She dropped the honorific in my name. And she hates Suigetsu. For her to be alive, just calling me 'Sasuke' and calling out for him…" I exchanged a look with Suigetsu. "Something's screwed up, and for once it's not your mind dobe." He smirked.

"Damn straight! Wait…HEY!"

"Naruto, focus." Kakashi said. "If she's still alive and calling for a guy she hates, then something's happened. And that means Sakura-" He didn't even finish before the dobe took off. Suigetsu, Kakashi and I following suit. We got there and Naruto and Kakashi both grinned at the sight of Karin.

"HA! So THAT'S what her new jutsu is! She wouldn't tell me. Wanted it to be a surprise the next time we sparred." I heard the dobe exclaim. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Naruto, you see Karin in one of Sakura's jutsus, but no Sakura. What does this tell you?" Kakashi slowly explained.

"Tch. Dobe." I muttered.

"WHADJU SAY TEME?!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"ENOUGH!" We stopped when Kakashi yelled"

"…Sorry."

"Hn." I walked up to Karin and fisted my hand in her hair and yanked her head up. She was really getting on my nerves today. "What. Happened?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"She wasn't using a lot of chakra! She didn't have much really. Whatever the hell she was doing, it really drained her. I thought it'd be fine! Then she caught me in the damn root thing! She was trying to figure out a way to finish me off when a guy called out. She tensed up and tried to get away but he got her pinned to the tree and knocked her out. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me! He was mad because her chakra levels were low and she used this jutsu and it made her cut her hair. And he stroked her head like she was a fucking cat!" She started babbling hysteric nonsense. Suigetsu slapped her and she snapped out of it.

"Karin. Cool it." I heard him order. "Who took her?" My blood chilled at her answer.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Your brother Sasuke-kun."


	7. Escape Artist Sakura

**WOO! More drama! Fun fun fun! What will happen to Sakura now that she's in Itachi's evil clutches? How does Sasuke react? What will Team Hebi and Team Kakashi do to get her back? Read and find out! And then review! Flames are open. I want to improve on anything screwy!**

**Pakkun: Akemi-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto related, just this plot.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Sasuke POV**

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Your brother Sasuke-kun." Karin told me. My blood froze and I felt any color face leave. I had no idea how to respond to that. The idea of _my Sakura_ with that _bastard!_

**When'd she become your Sakura?**

_**W-what? What're you talking about? She isn't mine!**_

**You're so in love with her.**

_Shut up. No I'm not._

**Denial.**

_No it's not. Wait… who the hell are you?_

**I'm your inner personality… or subconscious… whatever the hell you want to call it. You should meet Sakura's. Her inner is wild!**

… _I'm paying attention to Kakashi and the dobe now._

**Fine. Smack Karin again wouldja?**

_Maybe._

"WHAT THE HELL'RE WE GONNA DOOOO?! WE GOTTA GET SAKURA-CHAN BACK!" The dobe screamed.

"Or we could leave her to rot. I mean, your brother isn't the best but at least you won't have to deal with pinky anymore Sasuke-ku-" I backhanded Karin so hard the roots holding her to the ground almost came up.

"We. Are. NOT. Leaving. Sakura." I said through gritted teeth, and ignored the "inner me" laughing his ass off.

"So we are working together in this?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. He immediately bit his thumb and started doing hand signs, slamming his hand to the ground he called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Kakashi." The small animal said.

"Pakkun. We have a problem."

"What kind?" he looked at his master with a sleepy face.

"Itachi took Sakura-chan." That got Pakkun awake. Awake and pissed off. He started sniffing the air around him.

"I've got it. Her scent." The little dog said. "Follow me… and if you want her help, then you might want to undo Sakura-chan's jutsu." Kakashi glanced at me.

"Hn."

"How do you undo it Pakkun?" He asked.

"Go under the ground. You'll be able to do it from there Kakashi." Within seconds Karin was free and looking at me annoyed.

"Do I have to Sasuke-kun?" She asked, pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"Yes." I turned to Pakkun and nodded. He jumped and we followed, letting him lead us to Sakura.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqp

**Sakura POV**

When I came to, I realized something was definitely not right. This didn't feel like my bed in Suna, or even my borrowed desk and chair. Slowly I remembered. Chasing Sasuke and his team, the fight with Karin, and then _him_.

I bolted upright, trying to find a way to escape, hoping he wasn't with me, and that he couldn't catch me when I ran. I was in a bedroom of sorts. It was very plain. A bed which was just a mattress, sheets, and a comforter on top of an oak bedframe, a lit candle illuminating the room and a door which led to what I guessed was the bathroom. A smaller door was off to left side of it. I assumed that was a closet. They were both made out of the same wood the bed. The walls were dark. The color of wet gardening soil.

Standing, I got up to make my way to the bathroom and noticed two things. The first was the chain on my leg. It was leather, with eight different locks. Chakra locks. I was leashed to a pole in the center of the room that connected the floor and ceiling. The second was that I was in my underwear. Just my little black panties and black chest bindings. I blushed furiously.

_Who the hell undressed me?!_

_**Let's hope it wasn't Itachi.**_

We both shuddered, and I looked at the cuff on my ankle.

_**Damn this will be harder than we thought.**_

_Yeah no kidding!_

I walked inside the door and found I was right. There was a little sink and a toilet, even a little shower. The chain on the ankle cuff was long enough that I could move freely. I used the facilities and splashed cold water on my face. I looked into the mirror I noticed that my hair, though not long anymore, was cut perfectly.

_How…? Oh who cares!_ I stepped out of the bathroom and curiously peeked into the closet and found hanging up, a black Akatsuki cloak, complete with the red clouds, a black tank top that had a silver zipper leading from the bottom front to the top. It had a small red lining, and at closer inspection, I realized that it was a belly shirt and made of something incredibly soft. Underneath on the same hanger was a fishnet tank top. On the next hanger was a pair of spandex shorts, black, and a red skirt just like my pink one with the buckles on the sides. On the floor were boots just like mine, except newer.

Quickly getting dressed I noticed a small flaw. I couldn't get the shorts or the skirt on being chained like I was. I still put on the tops, and noticed fingerless fishnet gloves that webbed themselves through my fingers and came up my arm to just above my elbows. There were two fingerless gloves to go over them too. They came up to my wrists and on the side where my palms went, it was a soft fabric, similar to the shirt but sturdier. I think it was the same as the one used for the skirt. On the opposite sides, there was a metal that, though it flexed to fit to the shape of my hand, was sturdy. I realized they were the ideal gloves for when I was punching.

My door opened and I threw the cloak over me to hide myself from my visitor. It was Konan.

"Relax. I came to bring you food and switch out cuffs so you can put on the bottoms." I watched wearily as the set down the food, hooked me up to a wrist cuff and took off my ankle cuff. "Get dressed and eat." She ordered before leaving the room. I complied but my mind was zooming with ways to get out. I couldn't leave without my clothes or my weapons and medical bag. And I don't know what time it was I ate last.

I put on the shorts, skirt and shoes but ignored the cloak. I walked over and inspected the food.

_If they wanted to kill me they would've already._

_**And they want your healing abilities. They wouldn't waste our talents when it would be beneficial to them.**_

I cautiously took a bite and sighed as the food went down my throat and hit my stomach. I kept eating and eating until it was gone.

_That was actually pretty good…_ I looked at the wrist cuff, inspecting it closely. It too was a chakra lock. After watching Konan, I was fairly certain I could get it off but I was also certain that they were binding my chakra. Before I could test my theory, my prison door opened again. It was Itachi this time. I growled and backed away towards the wall, trying to put distance between us. He just chuckled. He was in front of me in an instant, forcing me to press against the dark colored wall behind me and stroked my face, starting with my cheek and moving lower, down my neck to my collarbone.

"Now, now little cherry blossom." He said. "Don't back away from me." I glared at him, something I picked up well after watching Sasuke so close as a genin. He just stroked my cheek again and laughed.

"You can't scare me, Sakura." He said leaning closer. "Nor will you be able to run from me any longer. I always get what I want, and I want you, which works out perfectly, as your skills are much needed." He just kept getting closer and closer. Itachi grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, my jade eyes meeting his Sharingan.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled out. I hated how close he was, that he was touching me, that I could feel his breath on my lips. It disgusted me.

"I already told you. I want you." He said before crashing his lips on mine. He forced them open and shoved his tongue inside. I shoved him, trying to build chakra to help with the task and becoming slightly frantic when I couldn't. He kept forcing his tongue between my lips, flicking back into his own occasionally. I tried to seal my lips together but before they even touched he grabbed my jaw and forced it open, making my mouth stay open as he forcefully plundered my mouth.

"Wonderful. I knew you would taste fantastic." He forced his way into my mouth yet again but this time made his way down my throat, grabbing my wrists and pushing them up above my head and pinning them to the wall. His other hand slid down to my waist and his hips pressed against mine. I could feel his arousal and panicked some more, thrashing against him even harder. He nipped at the side of my neck, licking and sucking, grunting every now and then.

I knew what he was doing. I shut my eyes and willed it to not be happening as I tried to fight his embrace. He finally broke away again and let me go, smirking and licking his lips.

"I'll see you, later, sweet little Sakura." He said as he left the room. The minute the door shut I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, there were purple marks along my neck and collarbone, confirming what I originally thought. I scrubbed at them slightly, wishing they were dirt. They made me feel gross, because it was his lips, his tongue. His "love" bites.

"Marking his territory," I whispered. "You sick bastard." I went back out and sat on the bed, looking at the cuff on my wrist. _Ok, think. What can you do that can help get you out of this?_ I thought back to a lesson I had with Tsunade-shishou.

"_**Sakura, just learning to fight and dodge will not be enough." Shishou told me. I paid close attention, as always. "There is always the possibility that you will be captured. You know how to get out of regular binds. I've already ingrained that into you. Now, what if they're chakra draining? Or use chakra to keep a binding closed or if they're chakra ropes?" I had to shake my head.**_

"_**I do not know Tsunade-shishou." It killed me to have to tell that to her. She just nodded unsurprised.**_

"_**Most don't. If you are in regular chakra ropes, you gather chakra and distribute it in the weakest points of each rope. But first you most relax and feel them against your skin to find them. Once you do, wait until your captors are distracted and then force your chakra through those points. If they're cuffs then wait until they're distracted and pull then off you're your strength." She explained about different ways to get out of the bindings.**_

AtI never dreamed how many ways I could release myself from bindings in so many different ways but only one matters right now. One that would be incredibly useful right now.

"_**If you're trapped with chakra draining or chakra binding cuffs of any sort, it's going to be a problem. But, it's still easy to release yourself, if you know how and have good pain tolerance." She told me. "It's how non-chakra users get out of handcuffs. What you do is you make the number four with your hand and then wiggle your hand up, out of the cuff. Here's the tricky part. As it goes up, your hand will heed to become more and more flat. You will most likely end up dislocating your thumb getting your hand out." I nodded again. "Today we're going to practice that. Getting freed from different bindings without using chakra, with the exception of chakra ropes."**_

I spent that entire week just practicing how to get in and out of different bindings and healing dislocated joints, I started in on the cuff on my wrist slowly sliding it down my hand, wincing as my joints dislocated.

The minute I was free I felt my chakra rush through my body at full force and grinned. I healed my hand and stood in front of the door that ultimately leads to my freedom. And said in unison with my inner,

"_**Time to get this show on the road!"**_


	8. Itachi's Taunting

**Hey thank you guys so much for reading and sorry it's taken me so long to update. School… well… that says it all… please review! And thank you to Shadow Wolf, Cherry, and .xXxX for the reviews!**

**Konan: Akemi does not own Naruto or anything Naruto related, just this story plot.**

**Deidara: Please review… yeah. She'd love to know how she's doing…yeah.**

**Konan: Please don't be afraid to flame. It'd really help her improve her stories if you told her about something that's bugging you.**

**E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3 E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E**

**Sakura POV**

I tried the door, just in case. It opened without a problem.

_They just left it open…_

_**Yeaaaaaah, no.**_

I pulled down the fishnet of my outfit and bit my forearm. Hard. A few droplets of blood oozed out and I healed the bite.

_Ok…maybe they did…_

_**They were probably overconfident you wouldn't be able to get out of the handcuff.**_

_Probably._ I agreed, before slipping out into the hall.

I shielded my chakra silently made my way down the hall, following my own distinct chakra pattern. You see, if you wear something constantly such as my kuni holder and medical kit, your chakra patter will rub off on it a little much like the scent of your skin and hair. You can follow said chakra until you find whatever it is you happen to be looking for, if you know how that is.

I reached the door where it was strongest and closed my eyes, pressing my ear against the door and, with my chakra still hidden, reached out slightly to see if I sensed anyone else. I couldn't feel or hear another life form so I cracked open the door slightly. Sure enough, empty. I found my things and attached them to my leg, noticing some pictures. They were all of me.

_**Itachi's room. It's gotta be.**_

_What a stalker… _I noticed one of me just out of the shower, dropping my towel to get dressed. Just me in all my naked glory. _I feel so violated right now…_ I nabbed the picture too so I could burn it later and shoved it in my medical bag and left, continuing down the hall. Logistically speaking, it was more likely to be in that direction because of how many different people were between where I was trapped and the exit/entrance. At one point I had to duck into an empty room to avoid getting caught by Konan and Deidara. I was just in time to hear the clay bomber speak.

"We still need to find a replacement…yeah. Since the kunoichi and the old lady took down Sasori I need a new partner, someone who isn't Tobi… yeah."

I waited for about three minutes and carefully made my way towards freedom. I opened the last door and there it was. I never thought I'd be so happy to see the sky! I sighed in relief but tensed when I started walking. I wasn't alone.

"Hello my cherry blossom. You've been naughty haven't you?" I turned and faced Itachi.

_**Fuck.**_

_Oh yeah. We are in some Deep. Shit._ I took a fighting stance, ready for him to attack.

"_**Never be the first to attack if it's unknown or known that your opponent is stronger than you. Let them make the first move. Then attack accordingly until you manage to get away."**_

_Thank you, shishou, for giving me what I needed to help me stay alive long enough to possibly get away from this Itachi involved nightmare._

Itachi smirked and through a kuni. I dodged it and did a series of flips, twisting my body to avoid the assorted kuni and shuriken. I started a series of hand signs and disappeared under the ground. I heard a poof and a frustrated sigh escape his mouth above me as he disposed of my shadow clone.

"Sakura, come out and this will be easy for you. You can go back to your room without punishment. But if you don't…" He let his words drift off, it infuriated me. I couldn't use my hair to bind him like I did with Karin, and he could probably see it coming.

_**But he won't if we use **__**that**__**!**_

_It's true… no one outside of the sand siblings know about it yet…_

I pulled out a scroll and released my best weapon against him, and sent it up above ground. It was a perfect replica of me in puppet form, courtesy of Kankuro. You'd have to be incredibly skilled in puppetry to know it was a fake, and I took out Sasori a long time ago. I quickly did the hand signs and appeared in a tree with my chakra shielded and started controlling my puppet, opening its mouth and say the words I needed it to.

"Let me go Uchiha. I don't want to be here, and I certainly don't want to be near you."

"Tch, such harsh words little blossom," He replied. "I'll change your mind, though."

He closed his eyes and I knew what he was going to do. I waited patiently for when he opened them, and when he did I released the strings, letting him catch my now limp puppet and turned to run. He was in behind me before I even lifted my foot to take a step and dragged me back to the entrance. I twisted and flipped in his embrace, panicking.

"Let. Her. Go." I heard his voiced and nearly wept with relief. Itachi just smirked.

"What if I don't _want_ to little brother? Maybe I _want_ to keep her." He said. I stiffened and started to fight even harder. Sasuke growled, he and his team slowly emerged from the trees. Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto with them.

_Wait… Weren't there four of them?_

_**Yeah where's that big guy? The one with the perverted looking smile?**_

_Oh yeah! What's his name…Juugo? The curse must've gotten him._

Itachi was smirking again at the little band of people.

"How thoughtful Sasuke, you've brought me the kyuubi. Now I'll be able to deliver him and keep my little blossom."

"She's not yours!" Both Sasuke and Naruto growled at once. Karin glared at me, Suigetsu cracked his knuckles with a grin, Kakashi stood there, thinking of battle strategies no doubt, and Sai had his scroll and paints out, ready to attack.

"Oh but she is. She is mine. And I refuse to let her go." He kept one arm locked around my torso, pulling me close to him with my arms pinned to my sides. His others hand slid up to tilt my head, displaying my neck for them all to see. "Besides, I've already marked her as my own." He leaned his head down and skimmed his face along my neck, before licking the juncture between my neck and shoulder once and biting down, drawing blood that he quickly licked away. My eyes went wide and I snarled, fighting his grip once again. If he did it to get a reaction out of them, he certainly got it.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi all froze. Karin looked at the four of them startled. Suigetsu's face turned dark, sensing the emotions of the others and acting accordingly. It was quiet for a minute. Then everything blew up in an explosion that would've made Deidara proud. Kakashi and Sasuke's Sharingan were both out, Sasuke was charging right in with his katana out while Kakashi did a multitude of hand signs. Sai started painting so fast he was a blur, his ink animals coming to life almost quicker than my eyes could follow. And Naruto… Naruto stood there, his eyes turning to the red of the kyuubi and his claws and fangs began to show. In the chaos I focused chakra into my foot and kicked backwards into Itachi's shin. He dropped me with a snarl and I scrambled out of the way as Sasuke came hurdling at him. I smirked.

_Sasuke is __mad!_

_**Itachi, is so screwed.**_


	9. Fire,Pointy Objects,& One PISSED Sasuke!

**Hey, thanks for waiting patiently (as far as I know) for the new chapter. Fair warning I'm not very good at fight scenes, thus the reason why my last two were so short. I'll do my best though! – Akemi**

**Kisame: Spangler-san does not own Naruto or anything Naruto related, just this story plot.**

**Akemi: Thanks fishy-chan! ^^**

**Kisame: …**

_Thoughts_

_**Inners Thoughts**_

_Narrative Accenting Of What's Happening_

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

**Jutsus**

**s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~**

**Sasuke POV**

"Besides, I've already marked her as my own." The traitor said. My brother tilted Sakura's neck, showing off the multitude of purplish-blue marks. I froze. Then he bit her, looking at me the entire time. The sick bastard licked her, _licked her_! With my Sharingan, I saw what can't be unseen. Itachi, the murderer of my clan, _lick the blood he drew from my Sakura's neck_! I felt the whole clearing freeze. Before I knew it my Katana was out and I was charging.

I barely registered the rest. My eyes were trained on Itachi and Sakura. I had no fear that I would hurt her. She was smart, resourceful. She'd either find a way away from him in the distractions, or she'd go still so I could aim my blade around her small frame. I smirked when she proved me right, doing the former. Itachi hissed with pain as her foot connected with his shin. It had to have hurt for him to drop her like that. She rolled out of the way as I angled my sword. If only the bastard hadn't moved. It would've gone straight through his stomach and made it much easier to make his death painful.

Instead it got stuck in the ground as he aimed a kick at my head. I ducked and attacked. Fists flew, kick after kick was blocked. He jumped away, quickly forming hand signs.

_Horse… Tiger… Ram… Tch. Really? It's our clan's signature jutsu._

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

Dodging our clan's signature, I countered with my own.

**Katon: Endan! **

I spewed out the flame bullet which he, sadly, dodged with little more difficulty than I had with his.

_I've got to end this. Fast. Before he gets the chance to use the Mengekyou Sharingan… Wait… That might work… I need to make it count… I have just enough kuni and shuriken to do it._

Pulling out kuni and shuriken I sent them flying, completely missing him by miles. He stood there amused, the classic Uchiha smirk on his face. I sent four shuriken to both sides of each leg and used chakra strings to manipulate them into wrapping around his legs before planting themselves in the ground, real strings attached to hold him to the shuriken, right in the center of the circle I created, exactly where I wanted him.

"Foolish ototo! You won't win this. Especially not with that aim." He scoffed. I smirked in response.

"Who said I was aiming for you Itachi-_nii san._" I used my old term of endearment for my big brother mockingly and sent my last kuni straight beside the one at the top of the circle, a paper bomb burning and lighting the one next to it on fire, and that one caught the next, soon all of them were on fire, the only thing keeping from their explosion was the chakra seals I put on them. I smirked at the traitor one more time.

"You won't win this." I mocked and released the seals. The explosion was deafening. It sent me flying backwards, someone landed on top of me, they were small and I prayed to GAMI it wasn't Karin. Nevertheless I still caught, what I guessed based on the light weight and small frame, her and rolled so she was underneath me, protecting her delicate body with my much larger one and waited for the everything to calm around us.

**Sakura POV**

I rolled out of the way just in time for Itachi to move and Sasuke's sword to plant itself in the ground and leapt away, landing next to my puppet. Kakashi and Naruto were beside me in an instant, checking me over as best they could and scowling at the marks.

"Well… This was an interesting development…" Our heads snapped up to where Kisame was standing.

"Shit." I muttered. "Guys I'm out of chakra." Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, Sai, get her out of here." He commanded. "Suigetsu, Karin, make yourselves useful." Queen Slut opened her mouth to object but Suigetsu smacked her upside the head.

"Just do it." He hissed. Naruto picked me up and started towards the trees, Sai's lions guarding us. We didn't make it twelve feet before the explosion, causing Naruto to trip and sending us both flying in opposite directions. I landed on something hard but warm, definitely another person. _Oh dear Gami PLEASE don't be Itachi!_ I was rolled underneath the person I previously landed on and was half smothered by the weight. A few seconds later I heard a small hiss. _Oh damn! I'm under Sasuke! Wonder what he got hit by…_ I forced my thoughts calm while my stomach did flip flops. Yes, flip flops. Even after all this time, I still loved him. I didn't think I could ever stop, no matter how much I wanted.

Finally everything calmed down and he let up. I stared straight up into his onyx eyes as he peered down at me.

"So what hit you?" I asked.

**Whew! Another chapter done! I had to change some stuff regarding the flashbacks because fanfiction's being a pain in the ass but that shouldn't really be relevant until later chapters. I give my thanks to The Angel Of Ruin who gave me the ideas for the fight between Sasuke and Itachi! I honestly had no clue and she gave me a base which I expanded on slightly. You're a life saver! I also made another small mistake, Kami means a multitude of things, including "God". Forgive the non-Japanese speaking girl who was confused by her friend! Well, until I figure out another chapter, ja ne!" - Akemi**


	10. A Kiss And A Curse Seal

**WOO! Sasuke blew the place up! Deidara would be so proud! Well, anyway, let's see what happened to everyone! But first Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: TRANSLATION: AKEMI DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! DETTEBYO!**

**Sakura: Quit yelling baka! *punches him into a wall* She only owns the plot to this story.**

**Sasuke: Aa.**

**Naruto: trans… translation: Read… an…and… review…. *passes out***

**Akemi: … poor Naruto… Flames welcome! (-.-") enjoy! **

_Thoughts_

_**Inners Thoughts**_

_Narrative Accenting Of What's Happening_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Jutsus**

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM WMWMWMWMWM

**Sakura POV**

"So what hit you?" I asked. I gave him my "I'll beat you in your sleep if you lie to me" face. I was fairly good at it, giving it to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai all the time.

"Hn." He replied. My Sasukenese was a bit rusty but I was pretty sure that meant "kuni in my shoulder."

"Get off so I can see how bad it is." He complied, surprisingly, and I knelt down beside his sitting form. Sure enough, there on his left shoulder was a kuni. I winced slightly. It wasn't stuck in his shoulder, but on it. Like actually on it. It was on its flat side, burned into his flesh.

"Shit Sasuke…" I said as I pulled out a kuni and two senbon. "This is going to hurt." As gently as I could I placed the tip of the kuni underneath the right side of the one on his shoulder, gently pressing it into the skin so that I could slide it under easier. I gently pried it upwards until I could fit the senbon underneath. I replaced the kuni with the senbon, using one to pry it up some more and the other to hold down the flesh to as I pull away the blade.

I removed the kuni from him and winced again. His skin was burned in a sort of web-like pattern from where it bubbled and blistered under the hot metal, but in the distinct shape of a kuni blade.

"I have to remove the skin itself and probably the first layer of muscle. It's too badly damaged." I told him as I set to work, using my kuni to carefully cut away the skin. He was lucky. It hadn't affected his muscle. I glanced at his face. "You got lucky. The muscle's undamaged."

"Hn."

I sighed at the lack of syllables. I knew what he meant but he couldn't just say the words?

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to say a proper thank you instead of grunting."

"Aa."

I sighed again and went back to work. Focusing my chakra, I skimmed my hand over his shoulder, gently pushing my chakra into the wound, forcing the nerves to heal and the skin to knit back together. I pulled back with satisfaction at the new, baby pink skin.

"Done!" I grinned

"Thank you, Sakura." I stared at him in shock.

"You said more than one syllable in the same sentence." I felt his forehead. "Are you sick?" He glared at me.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I heard a shriek behind me right before something about the size and weight as a freight train knocked me away and I saw someone glomp onto Sasuke.

_**Scratch that. I'm pretty sure Karin isn't someone.**_

_More like some__thing__._ I agreed with my Inner.

"Karin. Get. Off." I heard Sasuke say. I could tell his patience with the red-haired it was wearing thin. So, to keep him from going psycho, and for my own personal enjoyment, I pulled her off of him and punched her like I Naruto… just a little bit harder though.

"Get your head on straight cow. Now isn't the time to hug anyone." She glared at me.

"You're just jealous because I got to hug Sasuke-kun." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Karin," Sasuke said with a smirk. When had he stood up? "You're annoying." He draped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close and tilted my chin to capture my lips with his. I stared wide-eyed for a moment before responding, turning into his embrace and resting my hands on his chest. His tongue tapped my lip asking, no, _demanding_ entrance. I complied and groaned as his tongue grazed the roof of my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither one yielding though I was greatly tempted. We stayed like that for a minute, each playing with the others tongue before pulling away and smirking at each other.

"Enjoy that Sa-ku-ra?" He breathed in my ear. I felt chills run down my spine.

"As much as you did Sa-su-ke." I breezily whispered back before pulling myself from his embrace. I turned to see Suigetsu with his jaw dropped, Naruto being held back by Kakashi to keep him from killing Sasuke despite the murderous glare on his own face, Karin passed out, mumbling something about death, pink hair and kids, and Sai giving us one of his fake smiles.

"Itachi is gone, and Kisame is fried fish. Now is an opportune moment for you two to engage in coitus if that was your intention." He said. I turned bright red but used this as an opportunity, Naruto and I glanced at each other's faces and acted simultaneously. Sasuke, though emotionless on his face, was definitely shocked at Sai's words so I quickly hit a pressure point on his back, and he dropped.

Naruto had turned and slammed his fist in Suigetsu's face, making him stumble backwards into a tree where Kakashi, who caught on quickly like the smart, albeit perverted shinobi that he is, pinned him up against the tree and hit a point in his neck as well.

Soon all three members of Team Hebi were tied with chakra enforced ropes and were being hoisted onto shoulders. That's about when Kakashi and Sai's luck ran out. I had enough chakra to heal the necessities to make it back to Suna but would just barely be able to stay awake. Someone had to carry me back, I even had to use the chakra in my curse seal to heal them, and Naruto was the best option because he might otherwise try to maim Sasuke for the kiss.

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto asked.

"Hm? What is it Naruto?" I yawned, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"I was wondering…Where did you get that seal? I've wondered since I first saw it but…" I was silent for a minute before answering.

"At one point when I was still in training I was attacked. A rogue nin with tattoos all along her arms and hands. They were part of her specialized jutsu. They weren't really tattoos, they were curses, it's why they constantly moved and changed. I was able to hold her off until Anbu got there but at one point her palm hit me in the chest. It didn't show up until the next day. At the time I didn't think anything of it, I thought it was a bruise and at the beginning it was. Just one big bruise. But after a while, instead of fading it turned darker and started shrinking into the shape of a little teardrop. So I went to Tsunade-shishou about it." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"She couldn't figure it out at first either, but then things started happening…" I trailed off and shuddered slightly, remembering the terror. "Shishou put a seal around it. From then on I just started storing chakra in it for times like this, when I need it the most."

I hadn't been so drained since one night at the hospital when I was still a Chunin, a group of Anbu came back from a search and retrieve mission and had to fight off a group of Sound nin more than double the size of their group. I'm lucky for my seal; it kept multiple people alive that day, including me. It was also the only reason why my boys and I could leave with an unconscious Team Hebi.

I unconsciously traced the seal centered between my breasts, tracing the two unconnected halves of a heart, then the teardrop at the bottom, then the upside down one at the top, both between the heat halves, but not touching them, then finally the curse itself. The larger teardrop that started it all, all of it the same candy pink as my hair. The entire thing was beautiful, and the seal was very useful at times like these, but I still wished it wasn't there.

_**Yet you'd miss it if it was gone.**_

_What do you expect? I've had it for so long it's almost as if I would be losing a small part of myself. I don't even notice it when I look in the mirror or bathe anymore._

_**Same reason why you don't really mind if I'm here.**_

_Yeah I guess…_

I slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of curses, seals, and the moment from when shishou sealed it running through my head.

"_**I won't lie, this will hurt Sakura, but it's for the good of the village as well as for you. I refuse to lose my daughter to this thing."**_

"_**Hai shishou, I agree. This needs to happen. For the good of the village, as well as my sanity. Please, begin before it starts to invade my mind again."**_

"_**Hai." She said, as she began the process. I felt an unbearable physical pain in my chest. Screaming was all I could do. I couldn't even move from the intensity of it all. I shrieked until my voice was gone but silent wails of agony still fell from my mouth. Never in my life had I ever undergone such physical torture but I would endure it. I would for the people I loved. I would do it for the village. And I would do it for me.**_

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

**Wow. Finally finished chapter 10….and 1:45 in the morning… I should probably sleep. But first, big thanks to **_**Deranged Lunatics, GGirl, Grace Tarpley, Reshea, SakuraXMulti, SilverforsakenFox, StephJoann, Uzumaki Ricky, .xXxX, jenl821, kakiro19, and sunshinegirl306 **_**for following this story, **_**Deranged Lunatics, Gaara777, .xXxX, ecarG H. C, kairigurl08, and sunshinegurl306 **_**for favoriting this story, and **_** .xXxX, Gaara777, splash, Shadow Wolf, and Cherry **_**for the reviews! You all really helped me continue this fanfic because I really wasn't even sure if I should. Curse my self-esteem issues and praise the reviewers, followers, and those who favorited **_**Love and Revenge**_** and helped me keep the ball rollin'!**


	11. An Interrogation

**Hey guys sooo I know I kind of sprung the curse mark and seal onto you it just sorta appeared in my mind while I was writing that last bit and didn't feel like rephrasing stuff. Besides, I'm thinking of making it a factor in her relationship with Sasuke (not the "we share a common bond" thing though. That's a cliché and most people would expect it.) I'll also go into detail of what the curses affect was in a later chapter…or this chapter. Depends on what I happen to think up at the time. I seriously just pull these things outta my ass and make it work sometimes… except the fight scenes. Those I actually have to try with, although I'm pretty sure they suck anyway :'( **

**Also, when I write in Naruto's POV I'm just sorta guessing like I did with Karin. I'm not as comfortable in his mind like I am Sasuke's and Sakura's. I'll start reading more NaruHina so I get comfortable in both of theirs…well actually I'm good with Hinata's it's just Naruto's that drives me crazy, tell me if you think I should've added or left out something! Anyway, first a disclaimer and then I'll stop blathering on like an idiot and get to the story.**

**Temari: Akemi doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto related, just the plot to this story. Please read and review, flames are welcome, she want any and all feedback.**

_Thoughts_

_**Inners Thoughts**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Jutsus**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Naruto POV**

I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms and frowned worriedly. She's always doing this; I know she can't help it. Sakura just has this urge to help people when they're in pain; it's the reason why she healed the teme, but when she collapses like this it's really nerve-racking.

And speaking of the teme…. HOW DARE HE KISS MY SAKURA-CHAN?! My Sakura-chan! The girl who's my sister in every way but blood! He kissed her!

"Hey dickless, any reason why you just growled?"

"... Shut up Sai-teme."

**Sasuke POV**

When I woke up, I made sure to keep my breathing even; giving no indication I was awake. All I could figure was that I was on the replacements back and close to Naruto, who must've either been beside or carrying Sakura. More likely the latter, I noticed the lack of chakra when she was healing me. We were close enough to hear what they were saying.

Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto asked.

"Hm, What is it Naruto?" She responded. I could hear the fatigue in her voice and her yawn.

"I was wondering…Where did you get that seal? I've wondered since I first saw it but…" His words caught almost my complete attention. A small part of it remained on acting half asleep. It was silent for a minute before she answered.

"At one point when I was still in training I was attacked. A rogue nin with tattoos all along her arms and hands. They were part of her specialized jutsu. They weren't really tattoos, they were curses, it's why they constantly moved and changed. I was able to hold her off until Anbu got there but at one point her palm hit me in the chest. It didn't show up until the next day. At the time I didn't think anything of it, I thought it was a bruise and at the beginning it was, just one big bruise. But after a while, instead of fading it turned darker and started shrinking into the shape of a little teardrop. So I went to Tsunade-shishou about it." She paused and I heard her take a breath.

"She couldn't figure it out at first either, but then things started happening…" She trailed off I could hear the terrified undertone in her voice. "Shishou put a seal around it. From then on I just started storing chakra in it for times like this, when I need it the most." It was silent for a while, and then I heard Naruto make snarl.

"Hey Dickless, any reason why you just growled?" The guy who was carrying me inquired.

"... Shut up Sai-teme." My eye twitched a little. I hated that nickname but it was still mine before Sai even got here, that kind of irritated me.

I felt the wind change as Sai sped up, presumably to get away before Naruto decided to set down Sakura and attack him, which is where I had concluded she was when I heard her breathing go shallow and even with sleep.

"I know you're awake." He said. "Your breathing hitched for a moment when you woke up and you stiffened slightly when Dickless asked Ugly about her curse seal."

"Hn," I replied. I wondered if I should ask him or not but then, he seems to fit well with the other three, despite his insults. "Did you know about her seal?"

"Yes, I was present during the process of getting it in fact." He replied in a creepy fake-happy voice.

"What were the affects of the curse?"

"It started corroding her mind, putting her under great psychological strain. One night, she was working and just… snapped. She was healing me at the time, one minute she was fine and just looked tired and the next," He smiled that creepy smile. "I was punched through a wall and her eyes were red. Like the color of the Sharingan almost." I stared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"At first we all thought I had just said something and wrote it off, the eyes were contributed to the concussion. Then it happened again, to Hyuuga Neji. He had to temporarily paralyze her to keep her from hurting anyone. There's more to it than that but that's all I know It was quite amusing when she broke through the restraints later though. I've never seen a person get shocked by a chakra-infused collar so much since they began using them a few years ago.." Now I could understand why the dobe called this guy a bastard.

"Oh look, we're at Suna." He said about ten minutes later. "I can finally leave you for Dickless and Ugly to do as they please." Tch. Asshole.

___**TIME SKIP**___

**Sakura POV**

It had been nearly a month since we got back from Suna. Naruto and I were in charge of the wellbeing of Sasuke and his team so long as they were in confinement but today was the day that we started interrogation. Ibiki, of course, would be in charge of Karin and Suigetsu but Sasuke would require stronger treatment. That's where I came in. I knew a way to tune psychological pain with the real deal. It was quite simple really. You just channel chakra into your weapon of choice, assuming it's small like a senbon or a kuni, and stab different places on his or her body. Each one would trigger a memory or thought that causes immense mental pain. Anko was the first "lab rat" I tested it on. She was curious and liked the idea of knowing what exactly would happen when she used it. She's more sadistic than Ibiki.

I learned a lot about her that day. She swore me to secrecy beforehand though. To this day no one knows what was said in there. But I held back with her though. Today I was going all out, It didn't matter whether Sasuke was a friend or teammate previously I would show no mercy. Opening the door, I stepped into a barely lit room. Sasuke was there bound with chakra draining handcuffs. His team didn't need anything other than their chakra bound by Hinata and Neji with basic handcuffs, but Sasuke kept forcing his chakra gates back open, we can't figure out how. I have a guess but it would be confirmed soon.

"So Uchiha," I said, forcing my voice to be uncaring of his situation and condition. "Will you be compliant or will I have to force the answers out of you?" He smirked.

"Why so cold Sa-ku-ra," He inquired. "You had plenty of warmth for me the night you attacked us." I was tempted to kill him for that one.

"Need I remind you who kissed who Uchiha?" I replied coolly. Looks like it's going to be the hard way then. I stepped forward with a senbon in hand. "Where is Orochimaru?" A fairly apt question considering Sasuke was his apprentice. Surprisingly, he answered that without a problem.

"His body is decaying as we speak," He replied. "I ran it through about a year ago." I was almost pleased with this answer. Almost.

"And his life soul?" I paused before rephrasing. "Ok, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a 'soul' per say so let's say 'life essence' instead." He smirked a little at that but didn't answer.

"Well Uchiha? Has that departed from this world as well?" He still didn't answer. I grinned; time to use my technique. A little part of me was hoping for this, I was still mad about him leaving me on a bench when we were kids. "Fine. Let's do it the hard way then." I jabbed the senbon into his left shoulder and smirked when he stiffened. After using this ability countless times, I've discovered that the dominant side of your body deals with the psychological suffering while the non-dominant deals with the physical. Sasuke was right handed, and I'm saving that for the big ones.

Shoulders are memories of battles. Right now he should be feeling the pain of every fight, every spar he's ever been in. I could practically _see_ the curses he wanted to say.

"Well? Did he take over someone else's body or is he actually dead?" I inquired impatiently. He still said nothing, so I pushed the senbon further into his shoulder.

"Answer me Uchiha. What's the harm? Does it truly matter to you if your old master lives or dies?"

"Kabuto." He said finally. "He's in Kabuto." I made a small noise of disgust.

"I always knew Kabuto was fucked up… but… wow…" I carefully removed the protruding object from his arm and waited a second to let him relax a little. Just like a training an animal. Bad choices, in Sasuke's case not answering my questions, means punishment, meaning a senbon somewhere in his anatomy. Good choices like answering means to either have one taken out and/or not have another put in.

"Next question, what are your intentions regarding Konoha?" I remembered when Anbu came to help escort them back to Konoha, he complied peacefully, Suigetsu was the one we had to subdue, and Karin hid behind an Anbu as far away from me as possible. I must've scared her when she prolonged my life long enough to think of several different ways to kill me a roamed on her face. But Sasuke… he acted completely at ease with the entire situation.

He didn't answer. I was sick of this bullshit!

"Fine." I growled and stabbed the senbon into his left hip. The way Anko described it, it sounded like the pain of childbirth. Most men couldn't sit through this without begging or blabbering away. As it is, Sasuke grimaced and actually let out a quiet curse.

"Well?" I asked. He glared at me then smirked. So I jabbed in three more. He hissed and glared harder at me.

"You're wasting your time Sa-ku-ra." I narrowed my eyes and roughly yanked them out before grinning in pure amusement.

"Fine then. I guess it's time to hit you where it hurts." I sent one senbon into his right shoulder and jabbed the other two into his left and right temples. His eyes glazed over as he lost all physical feeling in his body and felt the psychological hell I was creating for him. The senbon in his right temple numbed his sense of touch, the one in his right made rendered him blind to anything but his own mind, and the one in his right shoulder made him begin to experience every battle he'd ever gone through. I pulled out another senbon when his face remained unchanged and slowly slid it into his chest, right over his heart. That time I got a reaction. His body jerked and he growled.

"Look at her Sasuke, isn't she beautiful?" I began. When you stabbed the heart, your captive would think of their lover or the person they longed for was in your grasp, everything that happened to her when you were in this state was controlled by the interrogator. Everything that happens to them is based on their decisions, if they answered your question; you could make them kiss your captive. If they did not you could make them slit their own throats and make them laugh gurgle chocked sounds while\ writing the question over and over in their own blood.

"Sitting there with her bare feet dipped in the lake, she's waiting for you Sasuke," I was circling his body, my fingers trailing along his neck. I stopped behind him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "all you need to do is answer," I pulled out the senbon on his right temple slightly, giving him the ability to focus on certain touches and kissed his neck. "The." I nibbled on his ear and internally smirked at his reactions, "Question and you can join her." I trailed my nose along his jaw line, leaving little bites and licks. He still remained silent.

"Look Sasuke! There's Itachi, he's walking towards her. Oh, Kisame's with him too! She's calling out for you. She's scared. They're going to rape her Sasuke, you can see the lust in their eyes, they won't stop just because she says to, they want her and they want to fuck her. Itachi wants to fuck her until she's ruined. Until she's begging for him to take her again. Kisame wants to force her into being his own personal breeding mare. Forcing her to give birth to his fish-like children."

I was making myself sick with all this, but we needed him to talk. I couldn't afford to be soft because of personal feelings. Not when the village and people I care about are at risk.

"You can save her, Sasuke, all you have to do is answer me." There was a pregnant silence and the longer it was, the more he twitched. The longer it was, the closer Kisame and Itachi were getting to the girl in Sasuke's mind.

"Restoration." He said finally. "Itachi is dead, I want to find someone and restore my clan." I pulled back and smirked while pulling out the senbons, ignoring the pain radiating in my chest. "Thank you Sasuke. Tsunade wants to ask the rest herself, tell her that you want to stay to find a girl and get restore your clan and she'll most likely figure out a form of parole for you." I adjusted his bindings while I spoke so I could lead him to her office. "Anbu will be present outside her office and, knowing shishou, she'll probably have taken you down faster than they could even register a disturbance."

I led him through the halls and upstairs to the Hokage's office as fast as possible, trying not to think of the girl who's in Sasuke's heart. I was tired of pining over a lost hope. The less I thought about it, the easier that became. She smiled at me and glared at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, as much as I'd _love_ to see your bright and cheery face, I need to speak with Sakura alone for a minute. Trash the place and die. I already had to deal with most of that paperwork; I don't want to do it again." She led me into the next room and sat me down. I sighed and removed my shirt and bra.

"Shisho-" I started.

"Hush, Sakura." She glared at me. "I'm checking on it whether you like it or not." I sighed again and allowed her to go about her fussing.

"The seal has weakened slightly… or the curse is stronger." She informed me, her hand started to take on a swirling transparent, blue-green outer layer. I nodded.

"Just get it over with shishou." I almost shrieked when her hand met my chest but I didn't dare. Not when Sasuke was right next door, where he could hear. I wouldn't let him see this weakness. Besides, I was used to it by now; every so often shishou would strengthen the seal just in case. After the initial shock, I reigned in my self control and put on in indifferent face. By the time it was over, though, I was about ready to collapse.

I slipped my bra and shirt back on and stumbled out of the room, the walls around me were spinning but I refused to pass out.

"Sakura!" I heard Tsunade call after me, she was about to make me stay but I was already just steps away from the door. Before I could get close enough to open it, however, I was met by a wall.

_Hm? What's this wall doing in front of us?_

_**I dunno but it smells nice and it's warm…**_

_Wait… but…. Walls aren't warm unless someone's been there for a while, leaning against it..._

I looked up at saw black as my emerald eyes met with onyx.

"No." he said as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"W-when… how?"

_How did he get free?!_

_**Not important.**_ Inner ranted at me, before I could do anything rash, I was caught in the Mengekyou Sharingan,

"Hush."

_When the hell did he get THAT?!_ I thought shocked, before collapsing into his arms, unconscious.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvV

**WOW! Chapter 11… done o.O I'm proud I stuck with it for so long. Originally it was only gonna be maybe 5 chapters but I kept expanding on what I wanted to happen and by the time I had the 5****th**** I couldn't bring myself to come to a quick conclusion.**

**thanks to **_**Deranged Lunatics, GGirl, Grace Tarpley, Reshea, SakuraXMulti, JElliot141, SilverforsakenFox, StephJoann, Uzumaki Ricky, .xXxX, jenl821, kakiro19, kittykat198561, strawberrycherryblossom, and sunshinegirl306 **_**for following this story, **_**Deranged Lunatics, Gaara777, .xXxX, ecarG H. C, sakuraflowerstar, Proclaimed Penguin Princess, kairigurl08, and sunshinegurl306 **_**for favoriting this story, and **_** .xXxX, Gaara777, sakuraflowerstar, splash, Shadow Wolf, and Cherry **_**for the reviews! Seriously, you guys are the best!**


	12. Fond Memories And Temporary Parole

**Yo! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm a bad, neglectful procrastinator :'( actually I should be working on a book report for my English class right now but, as I've said, I'm a procrastinator and I wanna get a new chapter up. So here it is! And thank you so much to everyone! Your support is really keeping me going! I'm not gonna start naming people anymore though. It's a lot of typing and I'm lazy. Gomenasai! But seriously, arigato! You guys are the best! I love you all!**

**Tsunade: Akemi doesn't own Naruto. Or anything Naruto related.**

**Akemi: Sadly.**

**Tsunade: Oh shut it ya brat. If you owned Naruto the whole thing would've died out in the first month.**

**Akemi: …You're mean…**

**Sakura: Shishou, don't be mean just because you don't have sake, umm…Akemi-chan…?**

**Akemi: on it…**

_Thoughts_

_**Inners Thoughts**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Jutsus/Bloodline Traits (Sharingan, Byakugan, etc.)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Tsunade POV**

Sakura didn't bother to knock. She never did, never needed to. My surrogate daughter was always welcome and came and went as she felt the need. And she came often, a fact that pleased me greatly. I smiled when I saw her, and then glared at the Uchiha brat. I told myself I'd try to be civil towards the Sharingan wielder but had already failed miserably.

"Uchiha, as much as I'd _love_ to see your bright and cheery face, I need to speak with Sakura alone for a minute. Trash the place and die. I already had to deal with most of that paperwork; I don't want to do it again." My eyes narrowed and my scowl deepened before I grasped Sakura's shoulder and led her to my private quarters. I sat her down and pulled out her medical chart to add notes to later while she pulled off her shirt and chest bindings.

"Shisho-" She began.

"Hush, Sakura." I glared at her as I spoke. "I'm checking on it whether you like it or not." I ignored her sigh and examined the light pink seal.

_It's changed color again._ It was not unlike the seal to change color as it needed strengthened. Or to change color to indicate when it had been. The color changes weren't noticeable to Sakura; she saw it every day so she barely noticed any differences. The only time she ever noticed was when it changed color completely. I jotted down some quick notes before turning my attention back to one of my two favorite girls.

"The seal has weakened slightly… or the curse is stronger." I told her, my hand started to glow in its usual blue-green light. She just nodded.

"Just get it over with shishou." She said. She grimaced when I placed my hand to her chest but within seconds became as unreadable as Uchiha Itachi. It went on for half an hour. I knew that he would be getting antsy but he'd just have to wait. Sakura came first. The only time she wouldn't, would be if the village was in danger. And even then, she'd still be a top-priority person. I moved my hand away and observed the color.

_Amber._ I recorded the new color in her medical file; smiling lightly, remembering when she stated it was one of her favorite colors.

"_**Sakura-chan, why do you have so many amber-colored objects? Your guestroom is nearly covered in amber and cream colors." Shizune asked her.**_

"_**Because amber is the color of Shishou's eyes." She answered with a smile. "Everything about the people I care about reflects in my life."**_

"_**That explains the blue and chrome kitchen." I smirked, thinking of the perverted sensei and the loudmouth Kyuubi vessel. "And all the paintings."**_

"_**And why the furniture is dark brown and the dishes are almost white." Shizune added. "Dark brown for Neji's hair and the purple-white for Hinata's eyes!"**_

"_**Yeah I guess it does…" Sakura looked mildly surprised. "I never thought about that. I just decorated the kitchen without much thought. Looks like I'll never escape my boys, even if I wanted to… And Neji is a good training partner as well as a good friend. And speaking of Hinata," She said with a devious grin. "I'm tired of seeing her pine after Naruto-baka without him noticing one bit."**_

I smiled fondly at that memory. Little did I know those words would lead to a plan successful in getting Naruto to fall for Hinata. Now here we are two years later and their relationship is stronger than anyone would ever think!

_**HEY YOU! REALITY CHECK! OUR DAUGHTER IS STUMBLING TOWARDS THE DOOR!**_

I snapped back to real life with Inner Tsunade's screams. Sakura and I always shared the common bond of an inner personality which made us closer than I thought possible with anyone other than Shizune. Inners were our true thoughts and feelings, amplified slightly. It made sense for us to have them. Sakura and I have been suppressing our emotions and such for years. They became another being inside us.

"Sakura!" I hollered. She kept walking. My daughter was going to get herself landed in the hospital doing this! Before I was even half way to her, Uchiha already had his Sharingan out and was holding her to him.

"W-when… how?" She stuttered.

"Hush." She slumped against him and he picked her up bridal style, holding her to him.

"Uchiha, you have some explaining to do." I said. He nodded. "When the hell did you get the Mengekyou Sharingan?"

"A year ago. Juugo went insane from the curse. You can figure it out from there." I nodded, sat at my desk, and sighed, holding my fingers to my temples.

"HYUUGA! SHIZUNE! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE _NOW!_" I yelled. Shizune and a masked Anbu with long chocolate colored hair were in the room in an instant. "Hyuuga, take Sakura home and send me Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded and took Sakura from her ex-teammate. Uchiha handed her over in a slightly reluctant manner.

"Shizune. Sake. Now." My voice was low and even to myself I sounded terrifying.

"H-hai Lady Tsunade!" She bustled off and returned moments later with my booze and a cup. I poured myself a glass, downed it, and repeated twice before settling with one to sip on while waiting not-so-patiently for Naruto. Said idiot burst into my room moments after I poured my sixth drink.

"TSUNADE-BAA CHAN! WHY'D HYUUGA NEJI JUST POOF INTO MY GODDAMN HOUSE AND TELL ME TO GET OVER HERE?!" He screamed. "HINATA AND I WERE SLEEPING GODDAMNIT!"

"…It's the middle of the day dobe."

"Shut up teme! I was tired, and your little wannabe girlfriend panicked and kicked me where the sun don't shine. I'm not in a good mood. Her face looks a lot better now that Hinata-chan got to her." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Naruto, quit shouting." I sighed at my surrogate son. He was so much like my ototo, exactly how I always pictured my son. "And don't you call me 'baa chan' until Hinata starts popping out my grandkids."

A strange look passed over his face and I looked at him in horror. Oh. My. Gami. Hiashi was going to kill him!

"Naruto! You didn't!"

"No! Well… not yet." He gave me a small, nervous smile. "I'm proposing tonight and from there…" He blushed and grinned. I smirked.

"Good luck kid. You'll need it when you confront her dad."

"Already did. He was surprisingly ok with it… He even complimented my mom's ring. Thanks for holding onto it after the third died."

"You kidding? I like you kid. Of course I'd keep it for you and your parents." I smiled at him before going back to business. "Anyway, Sakura didn't look pissed off when she came so I'm going to guess the interrogation went well. I'd rather he not go back to a cell considering her good mood. In the meantime, until I know more, you are to take him to get some real food and walk around the village." I gave the Uchiha a hard look.

"After his chakra is bound that is." He gave me one of the most pissed off looks I've seen in a while. I just ignored it. "I'm letting you off easy brat. If it weren't for the fact you matter to my son and daughter I'd be leaving you to rot in a cell some more. Now let Hinata bind your chakra and everything will be fine." Hinata stepped into the room from the hall where she had been waiting for Naruto. She nodded obediently and walked cautiously up to Sasuke."

**Byakugan**

She whispered as veins appeared around her eyes. The remaining Uchiha didn't budge, even as the Hyuuga heiress sealed his chakra away. He did glare at her with what I'm sure was one of the scariest glares he could muster at the moment.

"Hey now teme, don't look at my girlfriend like that. You hurt her, I hurt you." Naruto warned.

"Hn."

When Hinata was done, she deactivated her Byakugan and walked over to Naruto who wrapped his arms around her waist and lovingly pecked her on the lips. I smiled at my adopted son and his fiancée-to-be. Hinata cuddled herself against his side contentedly and looked over at me for further instructions.

"Hinata, you are to find Yamanaka Ino and have her check on Sakura." She nodded.

"Again?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yep." I answered his with a sigh. He ran a hand over his face, as exasperated at Sakura's antics as I was, and pouted at his loss of time with Hinata. "Naruto, take Uchiha around. Get him some actual food, prison food is slop. Make it ramen; I'm sure going to Ichiraku will bring back fond memories." He perked up instantly.

"YAY! RAMEN! LET'S GO TEME!" He ran out, pulling a laughing Hinata by the hand and hauling a scowling Uchiha out by the back collar of his shirt.

"Ha. Take that Uchiha." I said with a smirk. I knew he would hate going there. I poured myself another glass of sake and grinned for a few minutes. Then Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama. You need to do paperwork"

"Bah! There's so much of it! They're trying to kill me! Death by boredom and carpal tunnel!"

She shook her head as I went on with my mini rant while pulling out my pen and looking over the unfinished papers and reports and signing off on them. Shizune picked up the already finished ones and left me to my work.

"Bring me back more sake!" I called before continuing with the required torture that supposedly came with the position of being Hokage. I grumbled and drank my way through the pile of scrolls, praying to get it done soon and see my overly exhausted daughter soon.


	13. Not A Chapter, But Please Read Anyway

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update but between school, sports, and taking care of the sick or being sick, I've been either too exhausted to write or just downright don't have the time. I promise I'll update as soon as I have the next chapter done. Please review! I'm seriously considering discontinuing **_**Love And Revenge**_**. Help me out here! Please! I beg of you! I'll make a poll to see if I should. I'll be ending it March 30th. Please vote! - Akemi**


	14. New Look For A New Color

**Chapter 13! It's here! It's alive! It's waiting for me to get on with the disclaimer so you can read it! Thank you to everyone for your support! You're seriously keeping my mood on the plus side! Now is the time for me to shut up and write my story! Kick me if I start blabbering.**

**Hinata: Akemi-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.**

**Akemi: Especially not the real Naruto. He's all yours Hina-chan ;)**

**Hinata: No! Bad Akemi-chan! No talking! *THUD***

**Akemi: OOOOOWWWW! Hina-chaaaan!**

**Hinata: You said to kick you if you start babbling.**

**Akemi: *waterfall tears and band-aids* yeah but I wasn't serious. You kick hard Hina-chan… Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hinata: … I thought you were hurt.**

**Akemi: oh sweet little Hinata, a true writer does not let physical pain get in the way of writing unless they cannot use their hands. TO THE WRITINGS!**

**Hinata: …**

_Thoughts_

_**Inners Thoughts**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Jutsus/Bloodline Traits (Sharingan, Byakugan, etc.)**

**Sasuke POV**

_Damn the dobe to hell._ I thought as he dragged me into Ichiraku. The _last_ thing I wanted was to be forced to stare at his grotesque eating habits. As we reached Ichiraku I actually had to look away as he said goodbye to the Hyuuga heiress. It was actually sickening how sweet he was to her. I even filled my ears with chakra so I wouldn't have to listen to them. All I really knew was that whatever the dobe was saying made her blush like crazy but, unlike when we were Genin together, she didn't pass out like she used to. After she left the dobe dragged me in and ordered beef ramen. I went with miso.

"Glad to have you back, Sasuke." He told me. Secretly, I was glad to be back. I missed home; I missed my best friend and sensei. I even missed Sakura and her constant…what should I call it? Not an obsession. She wasn't that bad after the first few weeks… The fact that she so obviously cared I guess. Not that I would admit to any of this.

"Hn" I replied before asking the question that had been bugging me since the Hokage's office. "What was all that about you and Sakura being Tsunade's children?" Naruto grinned a little sheepishly.

"Tsunade-baa chan sorta adopted Sakura-chan as her own after her parents died. And I guess I'm enough like her kid brother was that she couldn't help but take me in too. Give it a few months she'll probably have added you to the list too Teme! Dettebyo!" He replied grinning, before turning his ramen.

_**Just like before.**_

_Tch. Dobe. The way he eats ramen… It's revolting._

_**Just don't look at him.**_

_No shit._

I hadn't even gotten a quarter of the way through my bowl before Naruto was ordering another bowl. How he could eat so much of the stuff was beyond me.

"So teme how was Sakura-chan's interrogation?" Dobe asked. I nearly spewed my ramen and he grinned knowingly. "Yeah she's pretty tough in interrogation. She seriously even scared the crap out of Anko when she was first testing out the technique. Whatdja see?"

"What makes you think I saw anything?" He just grinned wider.

"Because you wouldn't let the physical torture get to you. I know you too well teme."

"Hn." I said. Why the idiot thought I was going to tell him I had no idea. Besides, it was pretty embarrassing for her to get it out of me so easily. I nearly shuddered when I thought about my weakness. How could I let my own mind turn against me like that? But just watching Itachi and Kisame come near her, seeing her jade eyes widen with fear… I knew they were dead but it still got to me.

"Fine, don't tell me." He pouted but, like the idiot he is, immediately brightened when his ramen arrived. He went through about eight bowls before the Hyuuga girl arrived. She slid in next to Naruto who grinned and kissed her.

"Hey Hina-chan." He said, tossing an arm around her shoulders. I rolled my eyes but otherwise remained stoic. You could practically see the hearts circling his head.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Uchiha-san." She replied, cuddling close to him. They were like to fucking birds in a tree. "Sakura-chan is ok, just exhausted. She's sleeping now and Ino-chan gave her some chakra to help along the recovery process."

"Recover from what?" He asked. I answered him this time.

"Tsunade worked on her seal earlier." I stated before returning to my ramen. Naruto stared at me dumbfounded.

"In front of you?" He asked stupidly. Tch. Dobe.

"Of course not dobe. She took her into another room. I saw the change in her chakra when I used the Sharingan." I explained. It was like I was explaining to a three year old or something.

"Oh…"

"Tch. Idiot."

**Time Skip - Several Hours Later**

**Sakura POV**

When I woke up, three things were obvious. One: I was no longer in the Hokage Tower, two: For some reason I can feel a familiar chakra mixed with my own, and three: I hurt like _hell_. Groaning I rolled over and off my bed, staggering off to my bathroom.

_**We need a nice, long, relaxing bath.**_

_Yeah no shit Sherlock… What happened?_

_**Ummm… You unconsciously let me take over a little during Sasuke's interrogation and afterwards Tsunade-shishou took us into a different room to check on our seal, strengthened it, and then we tried to leave but ran into Sasuke who knocked us out with the Mengekyou Sharingan.**_

_When the __HELL__ did he get the Mengekyou?_

_**Beats me.**_

_You're no fucking help._

_**Whatever. Oooo! Hey, check out our seal! It changed color again!**_

I had been unknowingly preparing for a bath throughout the conversation with Inner. And had just stripped out of my shirt when I realized she was right. I had decided to just wear a lower cut chest binding instead of my regular bra as my only plans today were interrogating Sasuke and ramen with Naruto and Hinata-chan after my report to Shishou and wasn't going to do anything very physical unless after ramen I decided to go training, in which case I could go home and put on one of my usual bras. The low cut ones were for civilian woman for physical activities. Kunoichi have to have ones that cover more because we make more movements and would fall out of the low cut ones easier. Anyway, obviously only two of those three, possibly four, things were accomplished but that's beside the point.

I was still in the civilian sports bra and the curse seal was plainly displayed rather proudly and dominant against my ivory skin. Inner was right, it had changed color. It was now the same color of Tsunade-shishou's eyes, a dark topaz-amber color. If it weren't for the ever-changing color, you could almost imagine it was a tattoo instead of a sealed curse.

_**We'll definitely have to show it off a little this time.**_ Inner thought at me.

_No kidding. This color is so much prettier than that pink I was stuck with last time._

_**Although that was so much better than that blue… that made me sick just **__**looking**__** at it. It was such an ugly shade!**_

_Dear Gami listen to us… we sound like Ino on a bad day._

We both shuddered and I turned away from the mirror and slipped into the warm waters of my bath. Sighing with what I'm sure was a relaxed and overjoyed smile; I sunk down in the water and closed my eyes. I released a hum of pleasure and slowly began to relax even further, my muscles aching in a pleasing way, telling me how stressed I really was.

_**Ok, after this, we're doing an actual report to Tsunade-shishou and then we're going to a hotel with a natural hot spring because we are obviously way too stressed and need a fucking vacation.**_

_I'll think about it._

_**NO! Not think! DO!**_

_Inner, we are the head medic in the hospital. We make sure everything runs smoothly and take over in emergencies as well as do the main healing for emergency cases and are always the medic nin sent to other villages when there's an epidemic of some sort. We're needed. I'll think about it._

_**Fine.**_

She went off to the depths of my mind to pout about the unfairness of it all. I stayed soaking for another fifteen minutes before the water began to get cold.

_Damn._

I thought, before pulling the plug and waiting for the water to drain before taking an actual shower. I love baths, I do, but outside of hot springs it's like sitting in a tub of your own filth. Natural hot springs have minerals that take care of that little problem so it's nowhere near as gross. But relaxing in a bath is a wonderful thing. Thus the reason why I shower either before or after, depending on how badly I need to relax. Today was an after day. Like the day before I left, I decided to channel chakra to my scalp and made my hair grow out again. I didn't want to deal with it down today and it's difficult to put my hair up when it's at its usual length. Once I finished it was at about two inches above the middle of my back.

Stepping out of my shower I quickly toweled off and ran a brush gently through my hair. I walked out to my room with the towel wrapped tightly around my body and stood in front of my closet in contemplation. I wanted to show off my seal today. Even though I was usually ashamed of it and hid it, I was proud to wear this color, the color of my master's eyes.

Digging through, I found many things from Ino that I swore I would never wear, ranging from lingerie and fishnets to shirts and skirts. But I did find a few golden pieces. A top like the one I had from when I was captured but it was all black, a black tube top that had came up past the seal but had a v-cut in the center that dipped halfway down my breasts and would show it off clearly, several different types of fishnet, a pair of gloves identical to the ones the Akatsuki gave me except they went up just above my elbow and the metal extended to cover my outer forearms, and several different kimonos, dresses, and skirts, varying on the styles but they were all black with the exception of the obi on the kimonos. That had a large color range. As well as slightly heeled medic boots that went up anywhere from mid-calf to upper-thigh and a few pair of the classic medic heels the nurse, Tsunade-shishou, and Shizune-nee wore.

In the end, I ended up in the tube top with a skirt that started at an inch above my belly button and went down to mid-thigh and slit up both sides just to the top of my thighs, a pair of black spandex shorts that went to the midpoint between my upper and middle thighs with my kuni/shuriken holder and medic pouch fastened on my right side, a cream colored obi to cover the point where the skirt went over the tube top, a pair of black, medic boots that went up my legs to my lower thighs and had fishnet socks underneath that peeked out two or three inches above the tops of the boots. I also had fishnet fingerless gloves that went up to my mid-biceps and the gloves that I had found.

When I looked in the mirror I smiled. The entire thing looked good on me, and the seal completed the look in a way that I couldn't achieve otherwise. There was only one thing missing. I looked at all of my Hidden Leaf hitai ates. I had only three colors of cloth; red, blue and black. I picked up the black one and ran my fingers along it. Usually I would wear it only for funerals and it was smaller than the others because of that. It had never seen a day of fighting but… with this outfit… I went to my bathroom and watched myself as I set the headband on the sink counter, and carefully pulled my hair up in a tight pony tail and wiggled one of my decorative hair chopsticks just behind it near my scalp. I quickly pulled the rest of it up into a messy bun and carefully placed the hitai ate over it, careful to make sure that it was correctly positioned and pushed it tight against my head while running my fingers down to the ends, keeping it pulled tightly and slid the ends in the space the chopstick created and created a quick but tight knot that I was sure wouldn't come undone without some human help and slid out the chopstick.

Looking in the mirror once more, I decided that I liked this look. It suited me. With this seal color at least. I quickly picked up and put away everything in my room and straightened things out. Yes, I was slightly OCD about my living space but in a "it doesn't matter if it gets messed up so long as it gets cleaned later on" way not a "you so much as drag a fleck of mud onto my doorstep I'll tan your hide" type of way. I wandered downstairs to the kitchen and looked around in the cupboards for something quick to eat that had more sustenance than cereal or protein bars. Finding none, I downed a bottle of water and one of the bars before going to Ichiraku to get some real food.

_**Maybe Naruto and Hinata-chan will be there to eat with.**_ Inner said hopefully. I mentally snorted.

_It's Naruto. He's going to be at Ichiraku. He's __always__ at Ichiraku when he's not training, or sleeping, or on a date with Hinata-chan who's almost always with him._

_**Good Point.**_

**WOO! Chapter! Of the finished variety! The procrastinator has beaten the odds once again! For anyone who has not figured out what girl Sasuke saw between the fact that this is a SASUSAKU FANFIC and the JADE EYES thing then for you (O.\O) *FACEPALM!* just pointing that out as my cousin, who was reading the beginning of this chapter and already read ALL of the other completed chapters just asked me and I quote "So what girl was it that Sasu-chan was hallucinating about?" like the idiot she is. I love her but DAMN! And don't ask me why she calls him "Sasu-chan" it disturbs me for Sasuke to be called that by someone other than Sakura when she's teasing him. Well… now that I've had my mini-rant and blathered on about nothing particularly important for about 7 sentences not including this one, let us get back to the awesome stuff. Thank you to **_**Gaara777**_** who was the first to review and tell me not to discontinue **_**Love And Revenge**_** and **_**Sailordeelit**_** for being the second, though I'm still thinking about it. I've got a poll for it going on right now and it'll be up until March 30****th**** so the day before the end of this month. I'll try and keep it going until then but please vote and review. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! *On her knees pleading for reviews and votes* Thanks to all of you who have added love and revenge to your favorites and are following it as well as those of you following me as an author, and everyone who's reviewed for the reviews! You all are amazing godsends! ( o/.\o) Thank you god thank you god thank you god… and no that's not supposed to be Itachi, though it could be a good mildly-surprised Itachi emoticon. It's supposed to be a prayer of thanks emoticon. Oooo! Wait! I know! (O/.O)/ hallelujah emoticon! ….dear god I should not write and 2:45 in the morning… Imma go sleep and post this in the morning sometime! Ja ne! - Akemi**


	15. Ramen And A Wonderful Announcment

**Chapter 14! I'm pulling through my depressed state of mind and now (hopefully) I'm not going to have no doubts about my fanfic! Also, I'm adding in another pairing. Chouji and Ayame the ramen girl! :D Ok….Disclaimer…Disclaimer….**

**Ayame: Akemi-san doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto related.**

**Akemi: Thanks Ayame!**

**Ayame: *smiles***

_Thoughts_

_**Inners Thoughts**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Jutsus/Bloodline Traits (Sharingan, Byakugan, etc)**

_**ohmygodI' 'sinvisiblelinethingyisbroken andwon'tregisteranyoftheotherstuffA kemi'striedsoenjoymyawesomness!**_

**Sakura POV**

Walking down the street I collected multiple stares. I should've thought more about the outfit. It was pretty revealing… Much more so than what I usually wore. It would take some getting used to. Thankfully it was almost always warm in this region so I wouldn't freeze constantly.

"Hey Sakura!" A pleasant voice called. "How are you?" I looked over to Chouji who was chowing down while talking with his fiancée Ayame, the daughter of Ichiraku's owner.

"I'm doing just fine Chouji," I said with a smile. "How're the wedding plans coming along?"

"Pretty good, just a few minor adjustments and we'll have the entire thing perfect!" Ayame said cheerily. She really was perfect for Chouji. She was so happy and energetic as well as one of the nicest people I've ever met. "So what can I get you Sakura-san?"

"How about some miso ramen," I asked. "I'm starved."

"Yeah Ino said you used up too much chakra again." Chouji said as Ayame bustled off. I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…"

"You should be more careful," He said before slurping up the remnants of his bowl, in a much more polite and dignified manner than Naruto of course. "We can't have one of our best medics being down for the count."

"You're right," I surrendered to the logic of the sweet, mild-tempered man. "I promise I'll try to be more careful."

"Good," Was his only reply before Ayame came back with two bowls, setting them down in front of the two of us.

"Eat up!" She said enthusiastically. One of the reasons why I loved Ichiraku was because of Ayame. Her happiness wasn't because of necessity for the customers; she was just naturally that cheerful. It always put a smile on my face by the time I left the place.

"Itakimasu," Chouji and I said simultaneously before digging in. I had just started in on my second bowl when Naruto and a blushing Hinata came in.

"OI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto hollered. Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled at his antics and I bopped him on the head.

"Inside voice Naruto," I reminded him.

"Ah sorry," He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But Sakura-chan you'll never gue-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Naruto!" I exclaimed and hit him again.

"Owww you're mean Sakura-chan!" He went to sulk/hide behind Hinata.

"Sakura-chan he's just surprised," Hinata said. "Your clothing is very… different from what we're used to."

"Yeah," I replied, nodding. "I just… needed a change."

"This doesn't have to do with the teme does it?" Naruto asked, coming out from behind Hinata.

"No, the seal actually." I replied. "It changed color and I wanted to show it off a little."

"Eh? But I thought you were embarrassed by it."

"Yeah for the most part, but it's a color that I really enjoy now." I told them. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, me and Hina-chan are getting married!" Naruto proclaimed happily, holding up Hinata's left hand so I could see the ring, the one his mother wore actually, glittering on her 3rd finger.

"Ah Hinata-chan! Naruto! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. I was going to have a sister-in-law finally! And Hinata too! I was also going to have to remind him about proper grammar. It'll help keep him from feeling too awkward around her family. "Hinata-chan, you know I have to help pick out the dress!" I went on and on, talking with Hinata over ramen while Naruto slurped happily away. He pouted a little when we agreed his tux couldn't be orange but brightened when we contemplated one of the main colors orange so he can have an orange tie. It stopped abruptly, though, when an Anbu approached us.

"Haruno," I turned to face him and nearly laughed at the spiky-hair sticking up from behind the eagle mask. "Lady Hokage requests your presence now that you're awake."

"Hai, hai, tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied. Shikamaru nodded and left quickly to avoid anymore questioning stares from the villagers.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, why does Tsunade-baa chan have to see you _again_? Haven't you been in her office enough today?" Naruto complained. Hinata nodded.

"You have been there quite often recently Sakura-chan, between the seal, training, missions, and hospital work you spend most of your time there."

"I know, but I don't really mind." I smiled at them and left the money plus a big tip for Ayame on the counter. "Ja ne!"

I barely heard their farewells before I twirled away in cherry blossoms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**And I finally finished Chapter 14! Thank god I was semi-procrastinating…. Partially because I had no clue what to write and partially because I couldn't access my stuff (Thank you [Censored For Personal Safety Reasons] High School for trying to keep students from overloading the internet with iPods and screwing up ANY and ALL personal computers! Even the teacher's personal computers…) I finally figured out how to work around it but it's a pain in the ass so I probably won't update much right now. It's all screwy cause I have to save things to my desktop right now, but I promise, I will try! Also, I'm taking a temporary break from Love and Revenge to try and get creative juices flowing for it again. In the meantime, I'll probably write something Vampire Knight related…most likely involving Kain and an OC because I hate him with any character other than Yori but I wanna steal him cause he's a FUCKIN' SEXY BEAST! Although I'll probably make one or two with the two of them later on. Also, I'm willing to make people VK fanfics with OCs for anyone who wants one. No idea if they'll be one-shots or not cause I've never tried to make one and so far my track record with chapter judgment has been….very off… this story is a prime example. Anyway, I'll post the character sheet for it later, probably in its own thing cause I don't know how long my VK story will be.**


End file.
